Energy infrastructure such as transmission towers and pipelines may be installed to provide energy and other services to houses, buildings, facilities and other structures. Once installed it is difficult to determine if there is a maintenance problem with the buried infrastructure and whether a maintenance and/or remediation operation should be performed on the infrastructure, or portions thereof. Therefore a need exists to efficiently perform testing, inspection, and analysis of buried energy infrastructure.